blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 83
is the 83rd page of Yuki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary Asta, Fanzell Kruger, Finral Roulacase, Noelle Silva, Dominante Code, and Mariella arrive at the Witches' Forest. Domina tells the others that they will have to be careful since the Witch Queen uses her magic to canvas the entire forest and will notice if they use magic. Noelle asks what would happen if they use magic, to which Domina responds that they will all be killed. Domina then brings out a cloak that will be able to conceal them and says that she will lower the price for them. She then asserts that she was teasing, and that the cloak is free before she states that she found a secret passage. Noelle insists that Domina was trying to make a profit off of them. Once inside the forest they split into two groups - Asta, Finral, and Fanzell are under one cloak while Noelle, Domina, and Mariella are under the other. Fanzell apologizes for the cramped space since they only have two brooms, but Finral complains that he has to be trapped with two guys when there are girls nearby. Asta asks, again, what mission they are on but goes unanswered. As they fly through the forest on broomstick, Noelle notices a strange creature floating nearby and notes that it is cute, and Domina explains that it is a Security Golem. When it detects an intruder it and its companions will attack them. As such, it is imperative that they all stay under their cloaks. At that moment, the men's cloak snags on a branch and is ripped off (along with Fanzell's shirt). They are instantly noticed. The golem calls more of its kind and a group of them attack the intruders. Asta and the others flee while chastising Fanzell. Domina says that they are going to have to force their way in and to not stop until they get to the queen. They manage to make it to where the queen is and notice the hole that the queen made during her confrontation with Vanessa Enoteca. Domina orders the group through the opening and they all crash through to the queen's throne room. Once they get up, they notice that the queen is stepping on Vanessa, who appears to be unconscious on the floor. Asta asks what the queen is doing, and tells her to get her foot off Vanessa. The queen tells them who she is and explains that, as the "mother of all witches," she was disciplining her child as parents should do. She tells them that, as outsiders, they should stay out of it because it is up to her what happens to the girls. Asta furiously replies that he does not care who she is and tells her to remove her foot. He charges at the queen and Finral creates a portal for him, which allows Asta to appear behind her. The queen easily ensnares Asta within a flock of crows, calling him a broken child after noticing that he does not have any mana. Asta agrees that he is a slum rat with no magic, but asserts that it is better than a person who walks out on their own family. Realizing that Asta is the child Vanessa wished to help, the queen wonders why Vanessa would want to help him badly enough to sacrifice herself. She explains that Vanessa offered to become her slave and live out the rest of her life in the forest if the queen would heal Asta. Asta is shocked but before he can reply, the queen senses something and looks through a glowing orb. While observing two groups approaching the forest by air, the queen contemplates that they have come more quickly than she expected. Outside the forest, two armies approach. One is an army from the Diamond Kingdom led by Mars and Ladros. The other is a group from the Eye of the Midnight Sun led by Fana, who calmly states that she hates everything. Events *Invasion of the Witches' Forest Magic and Spells Used Items used *Brooms *You-Be-Gone Cloaks References Navigation